Devil May Cry  For the Sake of Love
by goXve
Summary: Same story, but upgraded!    Dante gets a note on his door that tells him that his supposed-to-be-dead brother is alive, and he decides to fight him.    Warning: This story contains blood, can't stand it, don't read.


**Devil May Cry – For The Sake Of Love**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, © Capcom and Shin Itagaki_

_Pairing: Dante x Trish_

The Demon roared high and looked at the man in front of him that wore a red jacket, which almost touched the ground he was standing on, black pants compared with black shoes, a sword on his back and two pistols in his hand. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was as white as snow.

His name was Dante.

"Hey, you ugly bastard. Are you going to get easy on me? I really not hope so; if you do it'll get boring." Dante said and smirked evil.

At first the Demon just stirred at Dante with its red eyes. Then it roared high and attacked. But Dante just yawned and took up one of his pistols he held in his hands and shoot the Demon straight in the head between its eyes before it had any change to even scratch him.

He heard someone clap his/her hands behind him and turned around. Towards him it come a young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. On her body she wore a red jacket that ended by her stomach compared with a black t-shirt and pants. On her feet's she wore black long heels.

Her name was Trish, and she was Dante's partner.

"Nice, Dante. How do you come up with all your lines?" Trish smiled towards Dante that shook his head.

"Trish, Trish… You have a lot to learn about me." He looked up at her and gave her a little smile, which was very unusual to see.

Dante was that kind of person that almost never smiles. He always walked around with closed eyes and his hands in his jacket pocket. It looked as if he was walking in his sleep and many times Trish had been forced to explain to walking people they met that so wasn't the case.

But Dante took all his works seriously. If it was a Demon to kill, he did it. He needed the money also, he was guilty a women called "Lady" a lot of money that he never seemed to be able to pay her off. When he thought he was near to pay of all his bills, it came something in the way that made him guilty her even more money.

Lady was special in the way that she had a pair of blue and red eyes, and she loved to bet money. As soon as she could she took the opportunity to make Dante play a card game with her or why not some other games, like pool? And most of the time he lost the bets. Sometimes he had actually thought about why he always accepted her bets. He would always lose, anyway.

'Maybe', he used to think, 'it is because I know that someday I will win over her.'

Trish gave Dante another smile and putted her left hand on her hip. "So, what's the case this time? Another lost person or just someone that wants you to revenge a lover or friends 'too-early-death'?"

"Heh, you start to know these missions to well by now, Trish. Well, actually this time it isn't work. I was just bored and heard that it should be a lot of Demons around here so I decided to give it a try. When it's Demons to kill I am there, ya know." Dante answered Trish and gave her the evil smirk he always used when he stood eye to an eye with a demon or when he was satisfied after he had killed one.

"Haven't you thought about that it could be because I have been your partner for a long time? I have started to get the routines by now", Trish said and laughed.

"Whatever", Dante said, lifted his hand and waved towards Trish. "Are you going to follow me to the usual place?"

Trish smiled and nodded. "Why not? I guess you're going to take that strawberry ice-cream again, as you always do. I am surprised that you don't get fat, so much of that as you eats."  
>Dante shook his head with a smile. "Trish, if you're a Demon Hunter like me, you don't need to worry about things like that. My body gets so much exercise even when I am out on my work, you don't need to worry about that."<br>Now Trish walked next to Dante with her hands to the side and still with a smile in her red painted lips. "Oh, you're really sure about that? Hmm… I think it looks like you have get up some pounds. I mean, look here, your stomach points out a little more than usual."

Trish pointed at Dante's naked stomach that could be seen under his jacket and Dante looked down with a small terrifying expression. Trish laughed and shook her head. She smiled and clapped Dante's shoulder.

"Nah, I am kidding with you. Eat those ice-creams as much as you like, you. I shall not stop you unless it starts to get really unhealthy for you."

Dante mumbled something but he didn't look angry. The other way around; he was smiling more by now and shook his head at Trish. This glad Trish hadn't seen him for a long time.

They arrived by the small bar Dante always walked to when he wanted to eat his strawberry ice-cream. The man in the bar smiled when he saw Dante and Trish and begged them to sit down. They sat down by the usual table by the window and Dante looked out through the window. Trish wondered what he was thinking of. When he had that look on his face it wasn't something usual he thought about, like how hot it was outside or about all the people that was walking by outside the window.

No, when he had that look on his face he thought about something important. Like his family.

"Dante how is it? Is something bothering you?" Trish looked at Dante with bent head.

First Dante didn't answer, just contained to look out through the window. First when his order came and he had taken a piece of it, he answered.

"The last days I have had a strange feeling. As if something bad is going to happen. I have also hear strange rumors that someone that looks like me shall have walked around not far from here and killed innocent people. If the persons who are talking about this are right, it can only be one person."

"Vergil…" Trish whispered and shivered even though it was hot in the local they sat in.

"Yes, my twin brother. My suppose-to-be-dead twin brother, Vergil." Dante answered and putted a piece of ice-cream in his mouth.

Later that night, when Dante and Trish came back to Devil May Cry (Dante's office from where he took in phone calls from people that needed his help with Demons), they founded a white note by the door. Dante took it down and read it high for Trish.

"_Dear Brother,_

_I am pretty sure you thought that I was dead, right? Then I am terrible sorry to make you disappointed. I am as much alive as you and your partner, Trish. Cute girl that Trish, if I can say my opinion._

_Anyway… I am writing this small letter to you because I want to meet you, Brother. It sure was a while since last, wasn't it? Do you remember last time, when you thought you actually killed me? That was times that, when you and I fought against each other. I really miss them.  
>What do you say about a final match? The loser will die for sure this time. If you're interested, meet me in three days from today by the old, empty and closed castle outside town.<em>

_See you in three days, Brother. With much love from Vergil, your twin brother."_

Dante turned his hand into a fist and looked angry at the letter in his now fisted hand. Who did Vergil think he was? He was supposed to be dead! Why did he wait 50 years till he actually came out from his shell and tells that he's _alive_?

"Dante", Trish said and laid her hand on Dante's shoulder. "Calm down, anger won't fix this problem. You need to sit down and think through this."

"I don't need to think through this! I am going to the castle in three days, and I am going to kill Vergil once and for all!" Dante turned around and watched Trish with such anger in his blue eyes that he actually scared her.

"Dante…" Was the only thing Trish could say.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Now Dante's face got back to normal and he gave her a small smile. But it didn't reach his eyes.

"Dante, are you really going to do this?" Trish stood in Devil May Cry's doorway and watched Dante that looked up on the sun that seemed to sun extra strong just this day.

"Yes, I am, Trish. Nothing you say can make me change my mind, and you know that."

Trish sighed deep and walked to Dante. She looked into his blue eyes. In them she saw such a strong resolution that she knew he told the truth. She laid her arms around him and whispered:

"Dante, you need to promise me one thing. Be careful when you're fighting against Vergil. You don't know if he has got stronger than last time you fought and… I don't want to lose you. Who else shall I be able to joke around with and kill Demons with?"

Trish tried to smile but Dante saw that she had a hard time to even move her lip up. She must be very worried for him, as sad as she looked.

"Trish, I won't die. Vergil has never managed to kill me, and he won't success this time either. Remember that I have got much stronger than last time we fought, also. I won't go easy on him just because he's my twin brother." Dante smiled and gave Trish's shoulder a little push before he walked away from Devil May Cry.

Trish looked after him until he disappeared around a corner before she jumped up to the roof and looked out over the city. It was such a beautiful day, almost _too_ beautiful…

"Vergil, I know you're here! Come out and show your ugly face to me so I can make it even uglier than it already is!"

Dante looked around in the dark building he was in. The sunlight that came in from the broken windows didn't cover all corners in the old castle. In every corner he walked pass it could hide a Demon, or why not Vergil himself?

Where Dante now stood was in a huge room that looked like it once had been a ball room. He could see the shape of a white chandelier in the roof and rotten tables and chairs that someone had pulled up by the wall in the corners.

'Here they probably had a lot dances and parties before this place got closed…' Dante thought before he heard a sound behind him.

He quickly turned around with the sword already attached to his hands. In front of him he could see a person with the same white hair as himself and a blue jacket. On his legs and feet's he wore black pants and shoes, just like Dante. He had an evil smile on his face and his hands lay in the jacket pocket's.

"Dante, my dear Brother." Vergil said with his dark voice and with the smile on his lips. "I was almost little worried that you wouldn't come after all."

"If I find any opportunity to kick your ass, I take it." Was Dante's answer and he also answered Vergil's smile.

"Oh, I see. You're the same as always, brother." Vergil took out his sword under his jacket. "So, what do you say? Shall we get it on?"

"Oh, sure, my dear brother." Dante answered and smirked before he attacked.

Vergil blocked Dante's attack by lifting up his sword in front of himself just before Dante lifted his own hand and swung it towards Vergil's head. When Dante lifted his sword for another swing Vergil saw his change and attacked.

Dante jumped away just before the sword should have cut his stomach. He did some small volts and landed safe on his feet's some meters away from Vergil. The brothers looked each other in the eyes for a long time before Dante said:  
>"I see that you have getting faster, Vergil. What have you been doing all these 50 years you've been gone? Licking your wounds and feel sorry for yourself because I kicked your ass?" Dante smirked again.<p>

"If you really want to know, dear brother, I have been practicing. I have been practicing up both my strength and speed, so it would be easier for me to kill you. If you would have been stronger than me, then it wouldn't have been fair and no fun to fight, right?" Vergil answered Dante and gave him a smirk back before he jumped up in the air towards Dante.

Dante just stood on the same spot and watched his twin brother come towards him. When Vergil was close enough he lifted his sword and swung it. Dante did the same, and the two swords rang so high that it echoed through the whole room when they hit each other.

"Can you feel that, brother? Our swords haven't forgotten the last time. They call out to each other, screams at each other."

"Heh, the only thing I can feel is how much your sword is shaking of fear!" Dante laughed and smashed his elbow into Vergil's stomach.

Vergil panted and grabbed his stomach with one arm while he blocked Dante's flying blade with the other one. Suddenly he felt something wet that poured down from his arm. When he looked over there after he had jumped away from Dante's swinging blade, he could see how dark red blood poured down his arm down to the ground.

"Nice, brother. You actually managed to cut me." Vergil clapped his hands.

Dante didn't answer. Instead he lifted up his sword in the air, to then swing it down so the blood flied away from it. He looked at his brother under his bang. He smirked, took up one of his pistols from his jacket and aimed.

Vergil laid his sword in front of his face and blocked the first bullets with it before he began to run on the wall to avoid Dante's bullets that came running towards him with a furious speed.

"Are you afraid, Vergil?" Dante asked and followed his brother's movements.

To answer Dante got a swords stab that made his pistol fly away across the room. He lifted up his sword and stabbed after Vergil, but he had already jumped away. Dante turned his face just to see Vergil's sword edge come towards him.

He didn't have time to jump away before the blade from Vergil's katana hit the spot between his left shoulder and back. Blood flied out from the wound and Dante bent down on his knee. He panted and looked back at his brother that smirked down on him.

"What's wrong, Dante? Can't you stand up? Does it hurt in your little shoulder?" Vergil asked, smirked and pushed in his sword through Dante's shoulder, in to the bones.

Dante screamed in pain and bent even more down on his knee. He could see the beginning of Vergil's sword stick out through his shoulder in the corner of his eyes. He tried not to scream again and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Dante felt how the owner of the sword in his shoulder made a surprising sound and he heard how he flew away from him and landed on the floor in the other side of the room. He looked up and saw an angry woman with blond hair stir at Vergil's lifeless body.

"Don't you dare touch him, Vergil!" Trish shouted and stood with her left hand pointing towards Vergil. In her hand you could see a blue lightning that looked like electricity.

"Trish…" Dante panted, "What are you doing here…?"

Trish turned down to Dante and gave him a smile. "What does it look like? I am here to help you. I won't let this freak hurt you!"

Dante stirred with big eyes at Trish. In her eyes he could see such a huge resolution, worry and something else that he couldn't see… What could it be? It looked like kindness… but at the same time not.

Dante's thoughts got interrupted by that Trish took away her gaze from him and looked at something behind his back. When he turned his head he could see Vergil that stood up with not a very pleased face.

"You…!" He pointed at Trish. "Don't interrupt our battle, woman! Know your place!"

Trish just laughed and shook her head. "You know something, Vergil? My place is by Dante's side. I was born to kick Demons asses, plus people like you. If Dante needs help, I am there next to him and fight with him."

Dante smiled. Those words were just those kinds you only heard from a _real_ partner.

Vergil snorted and looked even angrier, as if he couldn't stand the sight of Trish. He lifted up his sword – that he had dropped when he smashed into the wall – and begun to walk towards Trish. The electric shoots she shout towards him he blocked by hitting his sword just before they reached him.

Trish picked up her gun from the belt around her waist and walked towards Vergil. When they were just some meters from each other they begun to walk in circles around the other one. Their eyes met and they both smirked.

"Ready when you are…" Trish whispered.

She didn't get any answer, instead Vergil attacked her. But she was prepared; she jumped up in the air and Vergil just hit air. He looked up and saw Trish load her gun and shoot. He managed to block the attack in just the right moment; the gun stroked against his cheek. Vergil could feel the blood pour down his cheek.

"Oh, you sure have get quicker since last, Vergil." Trish said and looked a little disappointed.

"Heh, thanks dear Trish. You look so disappointed, what's the matter? Are you sad because the bullet didn't kill me?" Vergil laughed and shook his head. "You're just like back there… 51 years ago."

Dante looked from Trish to Vergil. What did he talk about? What had happened between them 51 years ago?  
>As if Vergil could read Dante's mind he said: "So she hasn't tell you? Well, not so strange. If she would have done it back there, she wouldn't be here and fight with me now."<p>

"Vergil, shut it!" Trish screamed and attacked Vergil by kicking his chin so he flew away some meters. "Just shut up! That happened many years ago, and I still hate you for what you did!"

To Dante's big surprise, tears begun to pour down Trish's cheeks. "Trish, what is he talking about? What happened between the two of you?"

"We had a _very good_ relationship, hadn't we Trish?" Vergil answered in Trish place and smirked where he lay on the ground. "Haven't you fucked this girl yet, Dante? What a shame, she is really good in the bed I can tell you."

"WHAT?" Dante screamed and stirred at Trish with chock. "Trish… Is this true? Have you… slept with my brother!"  
>"Dante… It's not what you think! Vergil, he… I was in a very sensitive stage by that time and he… just suddenly stood there and comforted me. I didn't mean to… go all the way with him, but… he charmed me totally and… and…" Trish stammered with the tears pouring down her cheeks. "He fooled me, Dante! He… he made me fall for his charm…"<p>

This couldn't be true! His own partner… had slept with his worse enemy. And she hadn't told him. 'That's the worst part', Dante thought. 'She didn't tell me…'

Vergil laughed his evil laugh and looked at Trish with satisfied eyes. "You shall know that I really miss that moment, Trish. I can still hear you when you call out my name when you…"  
>"ENOUGH!" Trish screamed so high that Dante had to cover his ears. When he looked up again he saw how Trish ran towards Vergil with a huge blue electricity ball in her hand.<p>

Vergil just smirked and just when Trish was about to shoot the ball in his smirking face he jumped up, laid his arm around her throat, turned her around so she had her eyes on Dante and stabbed his sword straight through her chest.

"Trish!" Dante stretched out his hand towards Trish, which eyes lost their color and glance.

She collapsed in Vergil's arms. Vergil pulled out his katana from Trish body and dropped her. With a small *thumb*, Trish landed on the floor in front of Vergil's feet's. Blood poured out from the wound and made the floor around Trish dark red from her blood.

"She was only a good fuck, that Trish." Vergil looked over at Dante, which by now had stand up.

He held his wounded shoulder and looked at Vergil with hatred in his eyes. "I will kill you."

"You have already tried so many times, brother. Why would you success now?"

"Because, this time… I am fighting for love!" Dante shouted and lifted his sword high up in the air.

He ran towards Vergil; hit his sword towards his brother's sword again and again, till his brother stood against the wall. He smirked and nailed Vergil towards the wall by pushing his elbow in Vergil's stomach. When he was sure Vergil was stuck, he stuck his sword in his brother's heart.

Vergil coughed blood, looked his brother in the eyes and said "Congrats, brother… You finally made it… You defeated me…" before his lifeless body fell towards Dante.

Vergil, the son of Spartha, was dead.

Dante pulled out his sword from his brother's heart, swung away the blood and turned around. Trish still lay unconscious on the floor where Vergil had left her. She didn't make any signs that showed she was still alive and Dante felt… sad, for some reason.

He walked to Trish, lifted her up in his arms and laid his head towards her. She was so beautiful, so innocent… So small. Why did she have to die just now?

Dante realized it first now, that he loved Trish and had always done. That was what he had seen in her eyes, love. She loved him also, but she had been too scared to show that love towards him. Because of her and Vergil…

"Oh, Trish… You should have told me right away. Why did you have to keep it a secret?"  
>"Because… I knew you would… hate me…" Trish answered with a whispering voice and opened her eyes.<p>

"Dante… I have always wanted to… be by your side. But… after Vergil and my night together, I knew… I couldn't… if you would find it out. I am sorry… that you had to hear it from Vergil, himself…"

"Shh, don't talk. It will only get worse." Dante gave Trish a smile and stroked away a teardrop that had been forming on her cheek.

Trish shook her head and coughed. "I gotta… tell you this… Dante, I have always… loved you…" She stroked Dante's cheek with a smile on her face. "Now, I can die… happy when I know that you know the truth…"

Dante looked down on Trish. "Trish, I… have always loved you also. I just… didn't understand it before now. Forgive me…"

He bent down on the floor, laid Trish's head against his knee and kissed her. It didn't matter if Trish had slept with his brother; she regretted it so much that she had tried to kill him by herself. The most important thing was that they now could be together. He would heal her wounds; he wouldn't let her go now when he just had found her.

Trish, his partner and love.


End file.
